Hide and Go Seek Amuto
by MyMangaStyle333
Summary: The two lie there watching the stars above them glittering in the sky. ONESHOT AMUTO.


Hide and Seek IkutoxAmu (ONESHOT)

Hide and Seek IkutoxAmu (ONESHOT)

"Amu!! Come on we need another player!!" Yaya said whining at her.

Today there was another meeting for the Seiyo Academy Guardians and since their paper work was done Yaya had decided they should all play hide and seek in the big park they were holding their working. All the other guardians were fine with playing but Amu wasn't.

"Playing hide and go seek is for little kids." Trying to sigh, playing it off that she didn't want to play when she did. (stubborn amu as always lol)

The three guardian charas looked at her and said: "You are a kid Amu."

Amu blushed and said "Well either way I don't wanna play," then everyone looked at her with pleading eyes until she finally said "Fine but I'm only playing because you guys want me to."

"Yay!!" Yaya called out "Then Amu that makes you it!"

"WHAT?" before Amu could argue everyone (including her charas) had run off to hide. She sighed and started counting.

_Ugh…This is gonna be hard… _

When she finished counting she dashed off in search of her friends calling out "Ready or Not here I come!"

In the other part of the park her friends were all hiding and Tadase thought:

_I hope Amu will be able to find us…_

A while later…

_How..COULD I NOT OF FOUND ANY OF THEM?!_

She stopped and sat down to rest when she saw something moving behind the bush.

_Finally!! I found someone! _

She jumped on the person and yelled with a grin "GOT YA!"

"Ouch…" A deep familiar voice said angrily.

_Don't tell me its…_

Amu looked down and saw that she was lying on a very hot teenage boy that she had had many weird meetings with before. Her face turned crimson red. She was on Ikuto!! She jumped

"I-I'm sorry my friends and I were playing hide and go seek and I saw the bush moving so I thought it was Yaya and"

Before she could get up and run he pulled her down onto his chest covering her mouth. In the distance she could hear her friends calling out for her, telling her that it was late and they had to go home. She could have reached them but all she could think was:

_I'm…on Ikuto..He feels so good…His long muscular arms covering my body…protecting me..his very warm chest-WAIT WHY AM I THINKING THINGS ABOUT HIM LIKE THIS I DON'T CARE!!_

While she was arguing with herself the Guardians finally left and Ikuto let go of Amu.

"Ne,Ne little girl why is your face so red?" he asked playfully, "Did you like laying on me?"

She pushed herself off him and yelled "You-You pervert!!" and stood up.

"I'm going to go…since you wouldn't let me catch up to my friends earlier they are probably worried about me.."

Ikuto got up and said with a smirk "Are you sure a little girl like you should go home _alone _at this time of night?"

Amu hadn't noticed before but it was already pretty late.

_Oh no, I should get home my parents, ami-_

Then she remembered that both her parents and Ami went on a vacation early this morning to visit their grandma (someone had to stay home to watch the house so since she had Guardian duties Amu said she would) and they wouldn't be back until late tomorrow afternoon.

From behind her she heard Ikuto standing up, so she turned around and he grabbed her and picked her up and took off with her. (he was in his chara form)

Amu didn't know what to do, her heart was beating so fast, and her head was getting so dizzy. She started hitting him softly yelling

"IKUTO!! PU-PUT ME DOWN!!"

Ikuto smirked and landed on a small hill off grass Amu had never seen before.

"Here we are."

Amu pushed him off and looked at him with a questioning look

"Where are we Ikuto?"

He walked up to her and said in his deep (awesome) voice

"One of my favorite places."

Then he looked up sky and said

"This is one of the best places in this city to see the stars, its on the outskirts of the city so we can only the see the stars' light."

Amu looked up and saw all of the stars sparkling in the navy blue sky

"So pretty!! I've never seen the stars as bright as this, you were right Ikuto this is the best place to see them!"

She stood there with her mouth agape and her eyes shining as bright as the stars.

_She is such a kid…_Ikuto thought with a smile on his face staring at Amu. _A beautiful little kid…_

While Amu was still amazed by the view Ikuto took that chance to grab her and pull her down on the grass.

This surprised Amu "Ikuto! You perv! Let go of me!!"

Ikuto turned to her and smirked, "You can see the stars better from down here little girl."

Amu blushed hard and turned her head to look up at the stars.

"What ever Ikuto"

The two of them looked at the stars for a long time and Ikuto looked next to him to find Amu fast asleep. He smiled. He looked at her glossy lips and gave her a kiss and said:

"Good night, Amu."

Amu awoke the next day to find herself back at home in her bed and pajamas.

_I don't remember coming home..I remember just lying with Ikuto and then.._

She turned red and pulled her blankets over her face.

_I guess it was just a dream then…_

And outside her window Ikuto was watching her his cat eyes perked, and his beautiful deep blue eyes staring at her as she got up and got ready.

"AMU!!" the three guardian charas flew over to her "WHERE DID YOU GO?! WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

"We tried staying up all night waiting for you but it was too hard to keep our eyes open." Su said sadly to Amu.

Amu then dashed for the balcony. Ikuto was gone.

_Ikuto…So it wasn't a dream…You did bring me home…_

Then Amu suddenly looked at her clothes and yelled out the balcony face gone a shade of red

"IKUTO YOU PERVERT!!"

She went back inside all flustered with her guardians following her giving her questioning looks.

"He didn't even make the pajamas match..that perv.."

Then after Su and the others went downstairs to go make breakfast Amu walked back out and said in almost a whisper

"Arigoto Ikuto I had a good time."

And he being above on her roof he chuckled then whispered

"Your welcome Amu."

Just another strange meeting, but this time Amu Ikuto had spent a night with each other lying under the stars. 3

Please review and tell me what you think I was really tired when I wrote this so it isn't my best…more AMUTO COMIN SOON!


End file.
